Modern golf club bags have a number of drawbacks in the terms of design and utility. First and foremost is the way golf clubs must be inserted and extracted from a standard golf club bag to be used by the golfer. Virtually all golf club bags have one opening located at the top of the bag through which clubs are inserted and removed. When a golf club bag is placed on a golf cart raising it off the ground the height of the top opening is also raised, which can cause problems to insert and remove golf clubs for golfers that are shorter in height or have limited physical movement in their shoulders due to injury or medical conditions. It is virtually impossible for many golfers with these top opening bags to grab a golf club in one position with one hand and extract it. To grab a golf club just below the head and remove it from the bag requires the point at which the golfer is gripping the club to be raised almost seven to eight feet in the air. Therefore, the process usually requires two hands or almost a throwing motion upward and re-gripping the club at certain intervals in order to extract it from the top opening.
Some prior golf bag designs attempted to overcome this above drawback through incorporation of a permanent opening in the front of the golf bag. However, because the opening is permanent in nature, the golfer does not have the ability to close this opening for the purpose of keeping out the elements while on the golf course or keeping the golf clubs within the bag during travel or storage.